


No Words For This

by kowaidesuka



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, Kid Fic, Knoll is mentioned, M/M, wow there's no Father McGregor tag sad life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 15:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17449508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kowaidesuka/pseuds/kowaidesuka
Summary: In the world of Magvel, soulmates can talk to each other by writing directly onto their skin. Lyon's forgetful soulmate writes too big and too messy, but he likes it all the same.





	No Words For This

**Author's Note:**

> I... am not too sure what prompted this. But I do love me some Soulmates AU fic, and this type is a variant I don't see that much, but am fond of. Basically your soulmate can write on their own skin, and whatever they write will appear on your skin but in the same area. Kinda like Kimi no na Wa, I suppose.
> 
> I wasn't expecting to write Ephlyon again so soon, but after seeing some cute content on Twitter (as well as the GC coming up) I got inspired. I hope you enjoy c:
> 
> Bold + italics: Ephraim's writing  
> italics: Lyon's writing

As any small child of his age, Lyon was utterly fascinated with magical powers and old scripts depicting tales of fairies, witches, and nobles. Which is why his overactive imagination conjured up the idea that he had been cursed when writing started to appear on his arm, letter by letter as if an invisible person was transcribing on his skin. The thought of a magical curse getting to him sent him crying to his startled father.

After calming his son down, Vigarde took his hand and smiled, gently telling his son about how those fated to be together could communicate to each other by writing on their skin. “Makes it easier to find them too, that’s how your mother found me,” he told Lyon, smile turning tearful. Lyon squeezed his father’s hand in an attempt at comfort, as the two sat quietly in the courtyard.

The six-year-old prince broke the silence by asking his father, “So… I can talk to her whenever I want?”

“Or him,” Vigarde corrected. 

“But I don’t really know her or him,” the child continued. “And you told me not to talk to strange people.”

“That is true,” his father admitted, remembering him warning his son to take caution with strangers, even if guards were present. “Although your soulmate isn’t just some stranger. They’ll become a special part of your life.” He noticed Lyon still staring down apprehensively at the marks on his arm. “You don’t have to talk to them right now if you don’t want to,” Vigarde reassured him. He knew his son was prone to be shy and reclusive, even toward familiar faces like his retainers. “Besides, I’m sure it was an accident. See how they just wrote each of the letters in order?” He pointed at the text, amused at the somewhat sloppy penmanship. “They must be around your age to be practicing those.”

Lyon nodded, feeling a lot less scared.

\---

It seemed that his soulmate received a similar lecture, because a few days later while he was reading in the library, violent pen strokes started to appear on his left arm again, up top near his wrist.

**_HI WHAT’S YOUR NAME_ **

**_IS ANYONE THERE?_ **

Before Lyon could reply, the words were rapidly scribbled over. Lyon picked up his own quill, pausing to decide where to write. Underneath the scratched out words, his soulmate continued to write:

**_Sorry my sis did that_ **

**_She said I was being rude_ **

Four lines in, and their messages already took up the whole of his forearm. Lyon decided to pen in a tiny _‘turn over’_ and drew in an arrow, continuing his message on the other side of their arms.

_Hello_

_You write big_

_You wrote nice letters yesterday_

The other seemed to have gotten his message, as they continued to write under his reply, albeit in slightly smaller chicken scratch.

**_Teacher made me write_ **

**_I keep forgetting_ **

**_I wanted to play not write_ **

Lyon had no idea how to respond to that, so he left the conversation there. Later in the evening both sets of arms were washed, a blank canvas for a new day.

Days turning to months passed, with the two children continuing short conversations back and forth. Many days it was simply a _‘Good morning’_ , with an afternoon follow-up of _‘was very busy today’_. It was true at least in Lyon’s case; from morning to night he was rapt in his princely duties, even at such a young age. Maybe normal kids were also busy all the time too? His soulmate never asked who he was ever again (perhaps his sister’s words got to them?) and he never told. Though a large part of him was longing to find out who they were, his shyness often got the better of him. His father was quick to reassure him that it was normal for people to wait until they were older to pursue their soulmate.

\---

Soon after his eighth birthday, Vigarde decided to take his son’s training a step further, as well as attempt to break him out of his shell. “It’s really important that you make friends with these children, Lyon,” he chided gently. “They are children like you, in line for the throne. I get along well enough with their father, but if you stay close with them, they can end up being your most powerful allies and the greatest of friends.” The emperor had extended an invitation to his friend in Renais to come visit, much to Lyon’s trepidation.

The young prince blinked up at him, clutching his books. “Are they as kind as Knoll?” he asked, referring to the young son of a village shaman who provided high-quality potions and vulneraries. Occasionally, Knoll got to visit the castle along with his mother, leading him and his son to become friends.

“I’m sure that they are, son,” he replied, smiling and patting his head. Vigarde walked off, leaving his son to his lessons.

\---

Several hours into his tutor’s lecture, Lyon received another message from his soulmate. He stared down at the text in surprise; usually they didn’t bother communicating after morning greetings until the late afternoon.

“It was after the third battle that Carcino was finally able to open up the trade for… what, exactly? Lyon?” The prince looked up quickly, startled by the sudden question. “Um… crests and seals?”

“Very good. Bar the hesitation,” Father McGregor said. “Are you alright, Lyon? You seem quite distracted.” Lyon shrugged and gestured to his arm. His tutor was all too familiar with the writings of his soulmate, having mistakenly chewed him out the first time, as he thought his student was attempting to cheat in his lessons. 

Father McGregor eyed the words distastefully, the line following _**‘Good morning’**_ reading _**‘Travelling for a few days, father just told us’**_. “Ah yes, that child again. You’d think his handwriting would have improved by now.”

“Or her,” Lyon corrected meekly.

“Hmm? Oh yes, that’s right,” his tutor said. “Anyway, we’re done for today. Please put your books away and tuck your chair in before you leave.”

“Sir?” Lyon inquired. “Do we not have religious studies today?”

“Your father, as well as King Fado, thought we could postpone those lessons to tomorrow, seeing as the young prince and princess of Renais will be continuing studies here from now on.”

“Oh. What a pleasant surprise,” he said. “I believe you mentioned you’ve taught them before, Father?”

“Yes, a couple of weeks back,” Father McGregor replied. “Their own tutor was adequate... but failed to discipline the two well enough. The emperor decided to lend my services to them while you were off having your etiquette lessons.”

Lyon nodded, remembering passing Father McGregor in the hallway carrying a large pack, and wishing him a safe trip. “Could you… could you tell me what they’re like?”

“What they’re like?” he repeated. “Well, I found prince Ephraim to be a menace but… deep down he has the capacity to be good. Not the best of students though. Princess Eirika is charming enough, but can be as defiant as her brother sometimes.” He frowned. “Anyway, you’ll be seeing them later tomorrow, I’m expecting.”

After magic lessons which ended in the early afternoon, Lyon spent his time in the courtyard talking to his soulmate. Father McGregor’s mistake made him inclined to think that perhaps the other person was a boy; he knew that his own, Knoll’s, and even his father’s penmanship was a little rougher compared to the flowy script of his matron, and Knoll’s mother.

**_My father is taking us to his friend’s home_ **

**_My sister is excited_ **

**_Even though we still have to do lessons_ **

**_It’s boring_ **

Thinking for a moment on how to respond, Lyon finally wrote back:

_That’s too bad_

_But going new places is fun_

_It’s funny, friends are visiting us too_

He waited a minute, before receiving:

**_That IS funny_ **

**_Maybe it’s just the time of year_ **

**_I wanna see the knights there_ **

Briefly, Lyon wondered he meant by that. Knights often patrolled villages, but there was no guarantee any one place would have knights. Unless it was a castle? Perhaps his soulmate was of noble birth after all.

_I hope you get to see them_

His soulmate ended with:

_**Have to go, father yelling at me to pack** _

Lyon nodded his head absently, then walked off to clean himself before dinner.

\---

He woke up at daybreak, a little earlier than usual, wrists tingling a little. He glanced down at his wrist, expecting yet another ‘Good morning’ scrawl. To his amazement, a whole stanza had been scribbled onto his skin already. His soulmate seemed to be hard at work this morning for some reason.

The prince squinted at the text, attempting to decipher it in his groggy state. It appeared to be taken from one of the sermons he had learnt recently.

_**The earth parted, the seas split,** _

_**and the heavens themselves** _

_**threatened to come tumbling down.** _

Briefly, Lyon wondered why his other half was writing such a thing on his arm. Although… the text appeared to be slightly off. He struck through the beginning line and wrote below the verse:

_Actually it’s ‘the earth split, the seas parted’_

_**Oh? Thanks** _

_**I couldn’t read my own notes on it** _

Lyon wasn’t surprised at this.

_**So I asked my sister** _

_**She must have copied it wrong though** _

He smiled at that. Then remembered what was happening today. He wrote quickly below:

_Could you please rub out what you wrote?_

The pair had caught on a few years back that they couldn’t erase what the other had written on their own arm. So far it hadn’t gotten Lyon into much trouble, although he felt that this time Father McGregor would not be pleased.

_**What? No way I need this** _

_Please? I have lessons today and I don’t want to get into trouble_

_**Well I have lessons today too and I need it to NOT get into trouble** _

_turn over - >_

_ERASE IT_

_**NO** _

_It’s not right to cheat!_

_**Well I’m not great at remembering things** _

_**Just cover it up with cloth** _

Grinding his teeth in frustration, Lyon scathingly wrote out a _‘check leg’_ when he found that he ran out of room, then bent forward and rolled up his left pant leg.

_Just wash it off!_

_**No** _

_I don’t think your teacher will be that angry at you_

_**You don’t know McGregor like I do** _

At that statement, Lyon halted, gaping down at the writing in shock. Could they be… could he be?

_Are you talking about Father McGregor?_

_**Yes. Do you know him too?** _

_Are you Prince Ephraim?_

_**Who’s asking** _

_**Who are you** _

Heart pounding, Lyon took a deep breath, and wrote:

_I am Prince Lyon of Grado._

_I’ll be meeting you this afternoon._

_**WHAT?** _

_**Okay wow** _

_Yes. Now could you please wash everything off?_

_**I can’t. I’ve been riding in a carriage this whole time.** _

Lyon groaned. His arm and leg were covered with black lettering. He was surprised this boy, Ephraim could maintain his penmanship to be no worse than usual.

_Okay I’ll wash off mine now_

_How has your family not noticed?_

_**Oh they have. Father is confused and Eirika is laughing right now** _

Lyon giggled a little at that, and finally stood up from the bed. He had a few hours to scrub the dried ink from his skin and mentally prepare himself for the afternoon bustle.

\---

The Grado prince waited anxiously at his father’s side, peering anxiously at the carriage stopped outside the courtyard gate leading to the castle. “Chin up, Lyon,” his father said, grinning. Lyon had confided in him about finding out about his soulmate, which surprisingly brought a boisterous laugh out of the emperor. “I’ve met the young prince once, briefly,” he explained. “I expect he’d be even more of a handful than he was several years ago. But I expect someone like you, my son, could be good for him.” The boy nodded at that, looking slightly less fearful.

The entourage disembarked from the carriage, first two knights, standing rigidly next to their king, a tall man with combed back teal hair, sporting an impressive mustache and goatee. Next, a gleeful looking young girl about his age - Eirika, he surmised - with long hair the same shade as her father. Finally, Lyon caught his very first glimpse of his soulmate, Ephraim, prince of Renais. The boy was a little taller than Eirika, with hair a similar shade. Lyon supposed he looked decent enough (he heard enough people around the castle gushing over the beauty of their own soulmates) but he looked quite grumpy at that moment.

Lyon quickly figured out why when the boy caught sight of him and narrowed his eyes. “You,” he said, taking long strides toward the purple-haired boy. “Take me to your nearest basin.” Then he took hold of Lyon’s hand and dragged him to the castle doors.

Despite the other boy’s bad mood, Lyon noticed how Ephraim’s grip on his hand was firm, yet gentle, and enjoyed his soulmate’s constant chatter about the journey from Renais.

\---

“Father told me stories about your generals, and how he sparred with a few of them back in the day,” Ephraim told him while scrubbing at his leg. He had long since cleaned his arm, the areas where he scrubbed at still wet, red and raw.

Lyon took a washcloth of his own and started to dry off the other boy’s arm. Ephraim paused in his actions to smile up at him gratefully. “I don’t even know when back in the day was,” he continued, “but I’d sure like to see them spar again!”

“I haven’t really seen them around, but I’ll be sure to tell my father that you want to meet them,” he replied. “Maybe they’ll be back after our lessons?”

The Renais prince scowled again. “Stupid lessons,” he muttered. “Why do I need them? All a king has to do is keep away their enemies and guard the people.”

“It’s true that a king should be able to do those things,” Lyon said, hanging up the damp towel, “But they should also know things too.”

“What kind of things?”

“Like…” Lyon gestured with his hands, trying to remember exactly what his father said. “Things about the past? And people. Negotiations. Being nice and polite. Those kinds of things.”

“Are you any good at those?” Ephraim asked.

“I try to be,” he said truthfully.

“I don’t think I am,” the teal-haired boy admitted. He wiped haphazardly at the water residue and rolled down his pant leg.

“I can help you?” Lyon offered. “But it starts with finishing off our lessons.”

Ephraim groaned, but said, “Okay. How much longer do we have?”

“I would say maybe an hour more?”

“Could you teach me the rest of the sermons?”

Lyon reached out with his hand, the other boy taking it immediately, almost instinctively. “ _The earth split, the seas parted_ ,” he recited. 

“ _and the heavens themselves threatened to come tumbling down_ ,” Ephraim finished. “Right?” he said, looking at him eagerly.

“Yes, that’s right,” Lyon smiled and began leading him through the castle halls. “The next line goes, _The battle transcended any that history had yet know_.”

The two boys continued to wander the castle until Eirika called for them to come to their lessons.

**Author's Note:**

> I took the religious sermons straight from Valentian Revelations, if you're wondering why it's so familiar.
> 
> I may revisit this universe, or finish my other WIPs, whichever comes first ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 
> 
> If you're still reading this, happy belated new year and happy early Lunar new year c:


End file.
